


Nothin' But Fun

by sitabethel



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh
Genre: Drunk Sex, Kleptoshipping - Freeform, M/M, PWP, Porn, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, but that's what you should expect from a sitafic, condoms/safe sex, duel monster tournament hotel hook ups, this is suspicious cute for a random hook up fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 22:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17292611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitabethel/pseuds/sitabethel
Summary: After hitchhiking for three days to get to the Duel Monsters tournament, Bakura wants nothing more than to face plant into his bed and sleep, but a mix-up at the hotel gives him an unexpected roommate.





	Nothin' But Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Most y'all are probably too young to remember the music video for "Opposites Attract" by Paula Abdul, but the title is a line from that song (Also, can we talk about how my girl Paula just flaunting the fact that she's a fury right there on MTV in the 80's? You go lol) 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xweiQukBM_k

Bakura leaned against the elevator wall, closing his eyes as he rose to the eleventh floor. He’d hitchhiked for three days straight to reach the city where they were holding the current Duel Monster tournament and was beyond sleep deprived. He was the sort of exhausted that left a person giddy and near-drunk. He found himself giggling for no reason as the room swayed. At the moment he didn’t care about the tournament, his deck, or the fact that they were all getting roommates forced on them in order to accommodate for how many duelist were competing. All Bakura wanted to do face plant himself into a bed and block out the rest of existence until he had to get up in the morning to fight in his first match. 

The elevator stopped and the doors opened. Re-adjusting the duffle bag on his shoulder, Bakura stared at his key card and found room 1145. He pushed into the room and froze when he saw Yugi Mouto of all people laying on the room’s only bed and reading a Zombire comic book. 

“Oh hey, sorry, I guess all the rooms with two beds are full, _and_ they ran out of cots, so we’re stuck together, but I made a divider out of pillows. Hope it’s okay—Bakura?”

“ _Ngh_.” Bakura grunted when Yugi peeked over his comic and saw who he was talking to. 

“Oh. Um...gee, this is awkward, isn’t it? M-maybe I could—”

“Whatever.” 

Bakura dropped his dufflebag to the floor. The world titled around him and the bed was the only solid thing in existence. Whether or not it contained a former nemesis in it wasn’t important to Bakura. Only sleep was important. 

“This is fine.”

Bakura dropped his pants to the floor, seeing Yugi was already in boxers and a t-shirt. He fell into the bed, dragged himself up to the spare pillow not being used as a wall between them, and buried his face into it. He had enough energy to wiggle beneath the blanket and turn his head so he could breath, but then…the bliss of unconsciousness. 

Hours later, Bakura awoke to a cheap, greasy, yet somehow delicious smell. His eyes fluttered opened and saw Yugi sitting on his side of the bed with a box of pizza in his lap. Bakura’s stomach growled, and Yugi turned at the sound, noticing Bakura was awake. 

“Oh hey, want some?” Yugi set the box on top of their pillow divider. “All the nearby restaurants were crazy, so I just ordered a pizza, but there’s no way I can finish this by myself.” 

“Why aren’t you with your friends?” Bakura glared at Yugi and the offered food. 

“They’re all too focused on facing me in the tournament, so they’re in their rooms trying to prepare for the games tomorrow.” Yugi shrugged, nibbling on his slice as he spoke. “Sometimes I hate winning so much. Maybe I should just throw my first game and lose. Then I can hang out with the others without making them nervous.” 

“Don’t you dare.” Bakura pushed himself up, grabbing Yugi by his t-shirt and yanking him close so they were almost nose-to-nose. “Don’t you fucking dare lessen yourself to pacify others. I’d rather lose to you a thousand times than win because you threw a game.” 

“You kinda sound like Kaiba.” Yugi grinned, shoving a slice of pizza into Bakura’s face. 

He bit it on reflex, pulling away and releasing Yugi so he could hold the pizza instead. 

“You’re right, though.” Yugi sighed, eating another piece. “What’s the point of competing if I’m not going to do my best? Everyone else is trying their hardest; I have to too.” 

“ _Ngh_.” Bakura grunted, stealing another slice from the box. 

“Okay, okay. You’re not in a mood to talk. Maybe I should just see what’s on tv.” Yugi grabbed the remote and started flipping through the channels. His eyes grew wide and his mouth dropped as the tv showed three women taking turns pegging a guy in what looked like a gym shower. He flipped it to the next channel and a nurse was pulling open her slutty uniform swearing to cure her patient with her body. A final click of the remote revealed a guy delivery a pizza to a house full of horny sorority girls. “Oh my—are the pay per view channels all unlocked?” 

“These cheap bastards can’t afford enough beds but they’ll let us watch free porn?” Bakura tossed the pizza crust back into the box and gestured to the tv in outrage. 

“Sounds like a fair deal to me. This bed’s big enough for two people.” 

“You really need to rearrange your priorities.” Bakura grumbled.

“Okay, okay. I’ll change it. There should be a movie or something if all pay per views are unlocked.” Yugi lifted the remote.

“I don’t _care_ what you watch.” Bakura snorted, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Yeah?” Yugi smirked. 

Bakura almost laughed. Yugi’s smirk was less facetious than Ryou’s, and Ryou had all the snark of a petty but adorable kitten. 

“Not this one, though. Too many boobs. Find one with more men.” 

“Can do.” Yugi laughed.

He flipped through the channels until he found a porn with three men with shaved chests slamming into each other as if their lives depended on it. Heat pooled in Bakura’s face and his belly. 

“Didn’t have to find a specifically gay one,” Bakura muttered. The images on the TV had been much less interesting when there’d been women on the screen. 

“I don’t mind either way, but I know this is more to your tastes,” Yugi said as he laid the remote back on the nightstand. 

“You know that do you?” Bakura snorted. “Don’t presume you know anything about me.” 

“Bakura, please.” Yugi rolled his eyes. “I might not know much about you, but some things are obvious.” 

“ _Ngh_.” Bakura grunted. 

Yugi rolled his eyes, giving up on talking and allowing his gaze to drift toward the television screen. He watched the heated display with calm amusement, but Bakura found it hard to sit still while the groans blurred out through the speakers along with the slap-slap-slap of skin on skin on skin. His face burned hotter and he shifted uncomfortably. 

“The special effects in this film are amazing.” Bakura sat cross legged, trying to ignore his forming erection. “And the dialogue? Top notch.” 

“Yes. I think the actors all studied at Cambridge,” Yugi said 

“No shit? Pretty classy.” Bakura smirked. 

“As classy as this this highly artistic film.” 

“Yes, see this shot?” Bakura gesture to the screen as the prettiest of the three men was double stuffed by the other two. “The German expressionism of this shot is astounding. It creates a tone of the profound. Man at his best, pure potential realized, humanity essentially saved.” 

“Yes.” Yugi folded over with laughter. “The lighting and shadow contrasting on the curve of the twink’s ass represents the duality of man.” 

“Don't forget how each penetrating cock is a symbol of nature and nurture constantly influencing the individual, expressing how the real experience of life lies in the friction of both rubbing together inside of all of us.” 

“Bakura—I can’t breath!” Yugi dropped to his back, holding his stomach and laughing until he gasped for air. 

Bakura set the half-eaten pizza to the side so he could gaze over their pillow barrier and stare at Yugi’s laugh-red face. 

“If you choke to death from laughing I’m stealing your cards and the rest of your pizza before calling the maid to clean up your body.” 

“You don’t scare me.” Yugi reached for Bakura’s shirt, gripping it and tugging Bakura down so their faces hovered close. “You act scary, but you’re a nerd like the rest of us.”

“Kiss my ass.”

“Present it.” Yugi blew Bakura a kiss to suggest he’d follow through with the challenge if Bakura held up his end. 

“Bitch, don’t think I won’t!”

Never one to back down, Bakura jerked away from Yugi’s grip and hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his boxers. He intended to drop them and moon Yugi, but the damn elastic caught his boner and Bakura growled as he smacked his sensitive cock. His his boxers around his knees, Bakura grabbed his dick and curled into a ball. 

“I regret...my decision.” 

“Nice try.” Yugi laughed, slapping Bakura’s exposed ass. 

“Fuck you, Yugi!” Bakura snapped.

“Looks like you could use a good fucking.” Yugi lidded his eyes, gaze locked on the bulge behind Bakura’s hands. 

“Oh ho! Big talk from the little guy.” 

“Sometimes big things come in small packages.” Yugi slipped out of his own boxers, grabbing his cock and slipping back the foreskin so Bakura could admire it.

“Holy shit.” Bakura’s jaw dropped. “Do all the burgers you eat go straight to your dick? It’s fatter than that bastard working the front desk when I checked in.” 

“Bakura! You’re so mean!” 

“Just saying. Is it pierced?” Bakura leaned closer, inspecting the two silver balls sticking out of of the top and front of Yugi’s cockhead. 

“Yeah, the post goes down to about here.” Yugi measured a finger length down his dick. 

“In your _urethra_?” Bakura winced. 

“Don’t knock it until you try it.” 

“Who the fuck are you?” Bakura snorted. “And what did you do with the Yugi who’s always shouting out encouragement to his friends and likes to platonically hold hands?”

“Same Yugi.” He sighed. “Same me. Why do people always think I’m some passionless virgin because I like being nice to people?”

Yugi’s expression crumbled, and Bakura saw loneliness and a touch of despair reflecting in Yugi’s violet eyes. The sight knocked Bakura back. He never imagined someone like Yugi, always in the middle of a cluster, could ever reflect Bakura’s own emotions back at him.

“ _Heh_ , I know what it’s like to have people judge you without ever bothering to fact check. Who knew the King of Games and the King of Thieves had a single thing in common?” 

Maybe it was how Yugi's loneliness so perfectly mirrored the hollowness in Bakura’s chest, or maybe it was the way the slivers balls glimmered like stolen treasure from Yugi’s swollen cockhead, but, on a strange whim, Bakura stretched out his tongue and flicked the tip against the smooth metal. Yugi raked his fingers through Bakura’s hair, tangling Bakura’s locks as he jerked Bakura’s mouth a little closer to his cock. Bakura chuckled, aroused by Yugi’s merciless grip in his hair. He gave Yugi’s cock another slow, broad lick. Yugi growled and traced the ball of his piercing around Bakura’s lips. Bakura stretched his lips around Yugi’s entire cockhead. He sucked lightly on the tip, enjoying how Yugi’s eyes rolled back in his head. 

“I have...condoms,” Yugi said. 

“Get them,” Bakura’s voice was low and sultry. 

The porn still played on the television screen, but Bakura ignored it. None of the men in the film could compare to the peacock spray of gold, black and magenta fountaining around Yugi’s head, or his deep purple eyes, or the toned arms Yugi developed over the long years after he’d graduated high school. Yugi lunged for his suitcase, digging through toiletries until he found a foil packet and small, plastic bottle. 

“So what?” Bakura laughed as Yugi rolled a condom over his cock. “You always fuck your tournament roommates?”

“Mostly.” 

“You _actually do?_ Wait—did you know about the pay-per-view?”

“Yes, but the single bed was a happy accident,” Yugi said. 

“You sneaky bastard—you put on porn to _seduce me_?” 

“Usually I talk my way into people’s beds, but you’re so bad at conversations.” Yugi gave Bakura a sheepish smile. 

“Am _not_ ,” Bakura argued. “I just didn’t want to talk to _you_.” 

“Too bad. You’re funny when you’re not screaming and monologuing.” 

“I’ll have you know, I’m funny even _when_ I’m monologuing.” Bakura plopped to his back, yanking the boxers off his legs. “So did you ditch your friends for this?” 

“No, they really do avoid me before tournaments.” Yugi frowned. “That’s why I usually make temporary friends instead.” 

“Temporary friends. I might be okay with that label.” 

“We could be regular friends.” Yugi hurled the barrier of pillows to the floor. 

“Don’t push your luck. You’ll need it if we face each other in the tournament tomorrow.” 

“I love how you don’t give a shit how many games I’ve won.” Yugi kissed his way up Bakura’s stomach and chest. 

“Doesn’t matter how many games you’ve won. Only the current game ever matters.” 

Yugi dragged himself higher, until he lay on top of Bakura, gazing down at him. Yugi sank low, capturing Bakura’s lips and swirling his tongue into Bakura’s mouth. Bakura grabbed Yugi’s shoulders, ready to push Yugi away and tell him ‘no kissing,’ but instead he sighed through his nose and opened his mouth wider to deepen the kiss. Bakura was too greedy and Yugi was too giving, and somehow it worked as they writhed against each other and kissed like long-time lovers. Yugi held the bottle of lube in his hand. As they sucked each other’s lips, Yugi drenched his fingers, working them into Bakura’s asshole one at a time until his was three deep. 

“ _Ah—ah—ah!_ ” Bakura huffed as Yugi stretched him. 

“You okay?” Yugi whispered before kissing Bakura’s neck. 

“It’s been awhile, but I’m fine.” Bakura hitched his hips upward, rubbing his cock against Yugi’s. 

“Any requests? I’m into almost anything.” 

“ _Ngh_.” Bakura bit his lower lip, holding his breath. 

“You can tell me.” Yugi added more lube before teasing the tip of his cock against Bakura’s asshole. “I’d like to make this as nice as possible.” 

“Pull my hair,” Bakura said in a rush, as if embarrassed to admit he wanted it. 

Yugi netted his fingers into Bakura’s white mane. He twisted the locks around his fingers before jerking Bakura’s hair to the side. In the same moment, he slid all the way into Bakura’s ass. Bakura cried out. A spasm of pleasure wracked through his body. Each thrust of Yugi’s cock struck the nerves inside of Bakura’s core. He groaned and grabbed the back of his thighs. Bakura drew his knees closer to his chest, opening himself up for Yugi. 

Suddenly nothing mattered. The past, the tournament in the morning, next week. The present swallowed Bakura whole. The groaning from the TV. The creaking of the bedsprings. His own loud breaths and cries. Yugi’s soft whimpers. The smacking of their flesh with each thrust. The scent of pizza, and their bodies, and the hotel sheets washed in generic fabric softener. The circle of light on the ceiling cast by the lamp beside their bed. The hotel room was filled with sensation, and Bakura drank everything in as Yugi continued to hit—that—spot—making Bakura scream for more. In the back of his mind he was a little pissed off a hotel hook up was so good. Bakura thought himself above the everyday desires of physical contact, but damn if he wasn’t enjoying himself. 

“Oh Bakura!” 

Hearing a former enemy moan his name in erotic bliss was a turn on Bakura didn’t realize he had until sparks crackled in his belly at the sound of Yugi's voice. And all this pleasure? All this heat, and breath, and movement driving him out of his mind? He didn’t have to do a damn thing for it, merely lay back, holding his legs wide and _reaping_ the joys of the moment. Yugi gave his hair another tug, and Bakura begged him to do it again. Bakura clenched his ass tightly. He used the muscles in his belly to hitch up, fucking back even as he was fucked. The more he bucked, the hotter his guts felt until his thighs quivered. 

“Want me to touch you?” Yugi de-tangled his fingers from Bakura’s hair and curled them around his shaft instead. 

“Yes! Yes! Gods, yes!” Bakua arched his back, the beginning of an orgasm welling in the pit of his stomach. 

He let go of the back of his thighs and wrapped his arms around Yugi. 

“Mmm...Bakura,” Yugi purred, his hips working like a piston slamming into the well-oiled cylinder of Bakura’s ass. 

His strokes slowed down as his hips quickened. Bakura grabbed his cock over Yugi's hand, working himself into a frenzy. His left fingers dug into Yugi’s shoulder blade. As Bakura’s orgasm crested. He screamed, dragging his nails down Yugi’s back. 

“Uh-huh! Yes! Bakura!” Yugi rammed hard and deep, encouraged by Bakura’s nails. 

Bakura came, decorating his stomach—white on white. Yugi panted, still moving, sweat dripped down his face, strands of black and magenta matted to his cheeks. He grabbed Bakura’s shoulders for leverage, slamming back and forth until he shouted Bakura’s name three last times before crashing where the pillow divider no longer sat. 

“Gods.” Yugi’s chest heaved as he caught his breath. 

“Well...that happened.” Bakura laughed up at the ceiling. 

“Gods,” Yugi repeated as if he’d forgotten any other word. 

“I have a begrudging respect for how you set this up and even adapted your plan when I didn’t play along at first.” 

“I’m still _tingling_.” Yugi grabbed his arms. 

“My legs are jelly,” Bakura said. 

“My heart hasn’t stopped racing.” 

“Gods, I could curl up on your chest and sleep until morning.” Bakura turned on his side, as if to make good on his statement. His eyes widened as his words caught up to his thoroughly fucked mind. “Wait. No.” 

“You could.” Yugi shifted to his side as well so he could stare at Bakura. His face blushed all over. “I wish you would.” 

“I need a shower.” Bakura scrambled off the bed and rinsed the sweat and come off his body. 

He was relaxed from his orgasm, and the hot water relaxed him further, and he was still weary from travelling, although much more content than when he’d first arrived at the hotel—and less delirious. Wrapped in a towel, Bakura saw Yugi naked a wrapped up in a blanket sorting through his cards. The rueful loneliness shadowing his face again. 

“There’s still hot water,” Bakura said. It was the closest he could manage to something kind to say. 

“Thanks.” Yugi didn’t move from his chair. 

Bakura grunted as he crawled beneath the sheets, unable to ignore the sad expression haunting Yugi’s face. He grit his teeth, held his breath, did everything he could to maintain some sort of separation between them, as if keeping the pillow barrier in place despite the pillows being tossed the fhe floor over an hour ago. A growl escaped Bakura. 

“Well? Hurry up. If I’m asleep by the time you’re out then you’re not getting any pillow talk.”

“Huh?” Yugi tilted his head. 

“You heard me. I’m not repeating myself.” 

“Five minutes.” 

Yugi raced in and out of the shower before leaping into the bed and scooping Bakura into his arms. Bakura rested his cheek on top of Yugi’s chest, infuriated with how firm and comforting Yugi was to lay on. 

“Bakura...you’re trembling?” Yugi’s voice sounded concerned.

“ _Nngh.”_ Bakura growled against Yugi’s chest. 

“This reminds me of a line from _Kozure Ōk_ ami when Ogami Ittō has to huddle together for warmth with an assassin contracted to kill him, and he asked her _what’s the matter? More afraid of peace than war_?” 

“You read too many comics,” Bakura said. 

“I watched the TV series with my grandpa when I was a kid.” 

“My how your television habits have matured.” 

“Not really. There’s an episode where he had to bang a prostitute in front of a gang of criminals. That show was awesome.” 

A smile stole over Bakura’s face. He lay his right hand on Yugi’s belly, teasing the happy trail growing from Yugi’s navel. His lids drooped over his eyes. Yugi chatted about the revenge plot of the show, Bakura responded as much as he could, but at some point fell asleep in Yugi’s arm. 

In the morning, the alarm clock jerked them both awake. They stared at each other for a long moment, as if neither wanted to leave the bed, but after the snooze alarm screamed in their ears, they sat up, found clothes, ate the last of Yugi’s cold pizza, and prepared their decks for the tournament.

***

“So you’re in the finals,” Yugi said when Bakura walked into their room late that evening. 

“You too, but I expected as much.” 

“I’m glad…” Yugi stared out the window, but their view was nothing more than another hotel in the busy city landscape. “I was hoping we’d get one more night together.” 

Bakura licked his lips. His belly hitched with memories. He wadded up a sheet of hotel stationary and tossed it at Yugi’s head. 

“Hey.” Yugi rubbed the spot where the paper ball bounced. 

“We’re in the finals,” Bakura said with a little more excitement than he felt. 

Of course they were. Them, Seto, Atem, Jonouchi, Mai, Ryou, and Mokuba. In the morning, they’d knock the number down to four, break for lunch, and have another round to show who would play in the final game and be the new champion. Three duels in one day in a tournament was grueling, especially with the drama which always exploded before, during, and after every match. If it wasn’t good money, Bakura might not bother, but even semi-finalist were taking home a nice paycheck, so he always played. It was better than a 9-5. Nevertheless, he looked at Yugi as if the god cards themselves were on the line instead of a nice chunk of change. 

“We need to celebrate.” 

“Um, there’s a bar downstairs? But it’s really crowded, and drinks are like 1500 yen a piece, so—”

“Let’s go to the other end of town. I know of a place with cheap drinks and burgers thick as your cock.” 

“O-okay.” Yugi laughed, blushing furiously. “Why not? No one else will celebrate with me. They’re too busy tweaking their decks. It’s a date, Bakura! I’ll call a cab to pick us up!” 

“You don’t have to word it like _that_.” Bakura blushed as well.

“No? Not a date? Are we just hanging out as friends then?”

“That sounds even worse!” 

“Bakura, you’re hilarious.” 

“You’re an annoying twerp.” 

“Using insults to cover up your positive emotions doesn’t make you edgy, Bakura.” 

“Smiling to cover up your negative emotions doesn’t make you happy, Yugi.”

“Is it so obvious?” Yugi twisted his mouth into a knot. 

“Is to me.” He tossed Yugi’s jacket at him. “Come on. I’m hungry.” 

“Oh, I’ll be coming all right.” Yugi chased after him as they walked toward the elevator. “But let’s wait until after dinner.” 

“No blow jobs at the resturant?” Bakura smirked. 

“Could you get away with it?” Yugi raised an eyebrow. 

“Not at this place, but I know a few clubs where I could.” Bakura returned Yugi’s gaze. 

“Maybe we should visit them sometime, after the tournament.” 

“ _Ngh_.” Bakura looked away. 

Yugi raised on his tiptoes so he could whisper in Bakura’s ear. “Do it...for the blow jobs.” 

“Hmm...you know my weakness. I’ll do a lot of things for a good blow job.” Bakura grinned.

“What a coincidence? I happen to give amazing blow jobs.” 

“If you still had the Puzzle I’d guess Atem was trying to brag, but you’re too sincere for boasting.” 

“To be fair, Atem gives a pretty great blow job as well He gets really _really_ eager. I think being a former Pharaoh and getting on his knees feels especially naughty for him? So he’s always crazy into it.” 

Bakura grabbed Yugi by the lapel of his jacket, jerking him up onto his toes and hovering their faces close. 

“I assure you. I’m better than the Pharaoh.”

“Your actions have always spoken louder than your words,” Yugi said. 

“Fine, I’ll take you to the club some time.” Bakura crawled into the backseat of the cab and didn’t complain when Yugi slide next to him. “But only you. I’m not babysitting any of your other friends. And don’t wear anything you’re not willing to risk getting stolen. And if anyone steals from you I’m stabbing them.”

“Um, maybe don’t _stab_ them.”

“Those are the rules if you want me to take you to the club.” 

Yugi rolled his eyes. They paid the cab fair and entered a small restaurant that was only one step up from a Burger World. Bakura shot Yugi a glare when he sat next to Bakura instead of across from him, but Yugi’s smile was disarming, and in the end, Bakura exhaled and slumped into his seat. They both ordered double bacon cheese burgers and scarfed them down with fries and mugs of beer as they swapped tournament gossip. 

“Who do you think will win?” Yugi asked. 

“You.” Bakura crammed three fries into his mouth at once. 

“Bakura,” Yugi groaned. 

“What? Listen, Atem and Seto are off doing—” Bakura failed his hands in the air. “Whatever the fuck it is they’re doing, and it’s affecting their game play, and you face Jonouchi in the first round. He’s good, but he’s not beat you good. So it’s going to be you, me, Mai, and I’m not sure who will win between Mokuba and Ryou—they’re the wildcards, but doesn’t matter, whoever you fight in your second round you’ll beat.”

“What if it’s you?” 

Bakura smirked. 

“What?” Yugi repeated the question. 

“Sex jokes.”

“What?”

“If we face off in the finals. I’ll be too busy fluffing my hair and licking the cards to really pay attention.” 

“You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“I have priorities.”

“Sex jokes?”

“Yes. Don’t get me wrong, I’ll try to win, but if I start blowing you kisses, and laughing my ass off, it’s only a matter of time before I slip up and you beat me.” 

“What about duelist pride and all honor and all that?”

“Save those sermons for Seto. I’m here for the money. You want to duel for honor then we can summon our ka like we did in Egypt.”

“I can summon the gods.” Yugi stacked their empty plates.

“Nothing I haven’t fought before.” 

“You better take our match seriously if we fight each other. If you don’t, I’ll cheat and refuse to play my best cards.” 

“Might be fun, to try and play our worst cards and see who wins.” 

“Let’s do it—” Yugi’s eyes rounded. “Not tomorrow, of course! Let’s play for fun after the tournament.” 

“Gods, first the club, and now I’m coming over for gaming nights?” 

Yugi stared at him with wide, sweet, puppy eyes; Bakura groaned. 

“We’ll see.” 

“It’s going to be so much fun.” Yugi finished chugging his beer. 

“I made no promises. I said _we’ll see_.”

“Deep down you're a softy and I know if I keep asking you'll eventually cave and do it even if you growl a bit first.” 

“Don't call me out like this, Yugi.” Bakura slammed back the last of his beer. “For your impudence, you're buying the second round.” 

“My pleasure.” Yugi laughed and asked the waitress for two more beers when she passed by. 

They drank and talked, ordered a third round and repeated. After they're third beer they were both chatting quickly, overlapping each other and finishing each other's sentences. They divided the check and walked to a bar a block away. Bakura ordered beer and whisky for them both.

“I don't want to play my first dueled hung over,” Yugi said.

“Handicap.” Bakura poured the shot down the back of his throat.

“Okay, but this is the only one.” Yugi matched him. “Besides, I don't want you passing out when we get back to our room.”

“Have plans, do you?” Bakura grinned.

“Schemes.” Yugi beamed.

“Are they wicked?” 

“You'll have to find out.” Yugi licked his lips. “Uhoh, already numb.” 

“Means we need another round.” Bakura laughed, holding up his fingers to the bartender and waving his empty whisky glass.” 

“I don't even have a tie to wrap around my head.” Yugi pouted.

“Well shit, don't worry. I'll be right back.” 

“Where are you going?” 

“The bathroom.” 

“Don't steal anything.” 

“Fuck you.” Bakura slung his arm around Yugi's shoulders. “I'mma steal an entire fucking toilet, and drink shots out of it.” 

Yugi burst into laughter. Bakura chuckled with him and wandered away. A few minutes later he returned with a black tie and tied it around Yugi's head.

“Thank you.” Yugi handed Bakura two shot glasses.

“I stol-led-ded it. Why are there two more shots?” 

“You left me unsupervised and I ordered more.” 

“Don't worry.” Bakura tossed back one shot, whispering in front of Yugi's face. “I won't tell the others you're secretly fun.” He tossed back the last shot. 

“Better not. If they know I'm fun they might stop ditching me and try and have fun. And then where'd we be?” Yugi slung both arms around Bakura's neck. “Take me home. I want to tear off your clothes.” 

Bakura stole Yugi's phone and dialed the same cab Yugi called to take them out. They showed the driver a picture of their hotel, both having forgotten the name of it. Fortunately the cabby had been shuttling duelist around all weekend and knew where to take them. Yugi talked the guy into becoming his friend and doubled his tip before they swerved back into the elevator. Yugi teased the tie wrapped around his head.

“Where did this come from?” 

“You wanted one, so I stole it for you.” 

“You did?” 

“Yuuup.”

“Does this make us friends?” Yugi grabbed Bakura's waist.

“No, but we are married now.”

He kept his face straight, but the moment Yugi laughed, he laughed as well. They slung their arms around each other and stumbled to the hotel room. Bakura dropped to the bed, dragging Yugi on top of him and sucking on his mouth. After a moment, he dropped to Yugi's neck.

“Are you too drunk for this?” Bakura muttered against Yugi's skin.

“I'm already hard.” Yugi rutted against Bakura.

“Fuck yes.” Bakura's breath hitch. “I meant...you know.”

“I know I'm about to ram my cock in your ass until your voice is hoarse from screaming my name.” Yugi struggled to remove their belts.

Bakura shuddered at the dirty talk. He wanted it so badly. His thoughts swam in a pleasant haze, but he'd wanted Yugi to take him again all day long. He’d joked about Yugi beating in the tournament because of filthy jokes, but daydreams were just as likely. Bakura had no focus. 

“But are you with it enough to remember condoms, and… And not regret it, and, uh, whatever other reasons… Where was I going with this?” 

“Are _you_ going to regret this tomorrow?” Yugi’s hands froze. Bakura bucked, wanting to be grouped again, but Yugi stayed still as he waited for an answer. 

“As a general rule, I don’t regret things.”

“Hey Bakura…” Yugi sucked against his neck a moment before finishing the question. “Want to play a game?”

“Do we get to play it on the bed?”

“Yeh-huh.” Yugi latched onto his neck again, sucking a little harder. 

“What’s the game?” Bakura arched. 

“Drunken honesty.” Yugi pinned his shoulders against the mattress, fixing him with his stare. 

“I’m allergic to honesty.” 

“I know, but we’re drunk, so it’s okay. It’s an...uh…”

“Antihistamine?” 

“Yes.” Yugi nodded. 

“If you want to know my secret kinks you’re going to be thoroughly disappointed.” Bakura sighed. “I just like being fucked. I don’t need acrobats, and a tiger pit, or to get shot out of a canon to get off.” 

Yugi blinked. “Bakura, are you confusing kinks and circuses?” 

“I was being figurative!” Bakura laughed. 

“Well,” Yugi laughed with him. “You never know. People get weird ideas in their heads all the time.” 

“Good talk, now...if you could go back to your earlier conversation. I believe you wanted to ram your cock up my tight, pink asshole—”

“Bakura, do you hate me?” Yugi frowned. 

Bakura’s mouth dropped. Now he was blinking in confusion. “I don’t think hate fucks work quite like this. I’m pretty sure it’d be more like...Seto and Jonouchi hooking up. Less banter. More insults.”

With a faint moan, Yugi rolled beside Bakura. He stared at the ceiling, collecting his thoughts. When he spoke, the words were too thoughtful to be drunk rambling, although they were the sort of thoughts people usually only admitted to after too many drinks. 

“It used to really hurt, how everyone always ran off and worried about the tournament instead of hanging out like we used to in high school. And I was never really good at making friends—”

“Shut the fuck up.” Bakura laughed. 

“You didn’t know me before I solved the Puzzle.” Yugi snorted. “But it doesn’t really matter during the tournaments because I’m not regular _Yuge_ at tournaments. I’m the King of Games. I’m like a superhero of card games. Whoever ended up being my roommate usually trip over themselves in excitement...and then I hooked up with one of them, and it was much nicer than sleeping alone and missing everyone, so it became another game. Every year there’s another tournament. Every year I hook up with my roommate. And afterward, everything usually returns to normal. At best I have a new friend to chat with online.” 

“I thought you wanted to play drunken honestly to weasle some sort of friendship confession out of me.” Bakura glanced at Yugi. “But you just wanted to get this off your chest, didn’t you?” 

“Yeah,” Yugi whispered. 

Bakura sat up, trying to organize his thoughts into any sort of order. “I don’t think you’re using me if you’re worried? You said this was a temporary friendship last night. I was more than happy about our arrangement.” 

“That’s the problem.” Yugi covered his face. “I’ve had more fun this year than all the others combined. I don’t _want_ things to go back to normal! I don’t want you to hide in the shadows the moment everyone else decides we’re buddies again.” 

“There’s only one thing to do,” Bakura said in a deep, solemn voice. 

“What?” Yugi asked.

“Kill all your friends!” Bakura sprang over him, holding his chest down.

“Dammit Bakura! Be serious!” Yugi laughed at the same time as Bakura. 

“It’s the only way for our love to exist!”

“I don’t love you yet! I just really really like you!” Yugi pounded on Bakura’s chest.

They laughed so hard they tumbled off of the bed together, Yugi landing on top of Bakura. 

“Watch your hair. You can poke an eye out.” Bakura tugged on one of Yugi’s spikes. 

“You’re one to talk!” Yugi yanked Bakura’s bat wings. 

“Careful. You know I’m into hair pulling.” Bakura lidded his eyes. 

“This is exactly what I’m talking about.” Yugi smacked Bakura’s chest again. “Stop being fun.” 

“You’re acting like Ryou doesn’t drag me to your _stupid_ group functions all the time. Not to mention anything duelist related.” 

“Yeah, and you stand in a corner with your arms crossed over your chest the entire time. You’re not going to let me grab your arm and rest my head on your shoulder.” 

“Let you? I fucking _dare you_!” Bakura snorted laughter. “The look on Atem’s face would be delicious.” 

“I wouldn’t let him find out we were dating like that. I’d tell him first.”

“Don’t ruin the fun. He—wait, dating?” 

“If we grabbed burgers from time to time, or went clubbing, or stayed the night at each others houses occasionally...it’s sort of dating.” 

“Don’t call me anything ridiculous like your boyfriend. Call me something with dignity, like fuck boi, or ass candy.” 

“Bakura. You are so stupid.” Yugi shook his head. He lowered down, gracing his lips against Bakura’s

Bakura locked his fingers into Yugi’s hair, flicking his tongue at the corners of Yugi’s mouth before deepening their kiss. Their bodies hitch. They sucked in a sharp breath in union as they ground against each other. 

“Doesn't this mean we’re dating?” Yugi asked. 

“I want you,” Bakura groaned, stalling his answer with drags of his lips. 

“Bakura. Answer.” 

“ _Ngh_.” 

“That’s a yes.” 

“ _Hmph_.” 

“And that’s a yes to your yes.” Yugi bit the crux of Bakura’s shoulder and neck. 

“When you get sick of me, remember this was all your bright idea.” Bakura twisted beneath Yugi, crawling toward his suitcase to snatch the lube and condoms. 

“I don’t think you understand how much I enjoy your company.” Yugi smacked Bakura’s ass. The sound of his palm against plump flesh echoed in the room.

Bakura thrusted his ass up and back, tossing both the box of condoms and the bottle of lube at Yugi. Yugi swooped low, licked up Bakura’s ass crack as he fumbled for a condom. Bakura tossed his head back, wailing in ecstasy. 

“What were you saying about being ass candy?” Yugi licked him a second time. 

“Fuck me now—fuck me now—fuck me now!” Bakura squealed with each stab of Yugi’s tongue to his asshole. 

Condom on, Yugi backed away enough to drenched Bakura with lube. He worked two fingers in, toying with Bakura until his muscles felt relaxed enough to take Yugi’s girth. He lined up, dabbing his cock against Bakura’s entrance. 

“Uh-huh. Mmmm, yes, yes, hurry up and shove it in already.” Bakura growled between clenched teeth. 

“You need to be nicer if you want it all at once.” Yugi slipped in a few centimeters. He reached out and reigned in Bakura’s white mane. 

Bakura’s head jerked back as Yugi pulled his hair. He dug his nails into the carpet. He shoved back, demanding Yugi push deeper. 

“I’m nice.” Bakura purred, smirk on his face. 

“Are you?” Yugi slipped another centimeter deep. 

“Yes. _Mmmm_ … but you have to get deep inside to find where I’m nice.” 

Yugi giggled. His thrusts faltered a moment, but he recovered and sank fully into Bakura’s ass. Bakura groaned. The fibers of the carpet rubbed the tops of his feet as Yugi bucked inside him, but Bakura ignored the rug burn, too distracted by the stabs of pleasure shooting through him. He dropped down to his belly, zipping his legs together as Yugi straddled them. Bakura crossed his feet at the ankle, shifting so Yugi’s cock jolted against his prostate with each thrust He grabbed an extra shirt from Yugi’s suitcase and stuffed it beneath him so the carpet didn’t rub against his cock. Cheek pressed against the carpet, Bakura opened his mouth and wailed as Yugi moved. 

“You look great shoved against a hotel room floor.” Yugi smacked his ass again. 

“Am I nice enough now?” Bakura spoke in a seductive growl. He used his abs and thighs to push back as Yugi slammed forward, making each thrust count. 

Yugi answered by pulling Bakura’s hair a little harder. They hitched and moaned. Bakura measured time with shallow breaths and deep shivers of pleasure. His mind still swayed from alcohol, and the universe seemed to dance around Bakura in a joyous twirl. Yugi’s thrusts slowed. He dropped to his forearms and kissed Bakura’s shoulder as he eased in and out. Bakura used the chance to catch his breath. 

“Bakura,” Yugi moaned. 

Bakura swallowed, and when Yugi’s hand reached out, fingers lacing with Bakura’s, he could only huff a single laugh and smile. Yugi’s forehead pressed against Bakura’s shoulder. The slower pace lulled Bakura into a trance. Again, he was swallowed by the moment, incapable of worrying about the past or future, consumed by instinct and pleasure. He relaxed; he squeezed Yugi’s hand in return; he sighed. 

“I want to come,” Bakura whispered in a hoarse voice. 

Yugi shifted so Bakura could raise up on his hands and knees. He released their hands so he could wrap his fingers around Bakura’s hard shaft, stroking him quickly despite his slow, easy thrusts. 

“Good...good…” Bakura gasped as heat seared him from the inside out. “So good...this feels so good...I'm...I’m gonna— _ahh_!” 

Bakura came as Yugi embraced him, stroked him, kissed his shoulder. Bakura collapsed to the floor, his limbs warm, trembling rubber. 

“Can I face you when I finish?” Yugi whispered. 

It took everything Bakura had to roll onto his back. He slung his right foot onto the corner of the bed to keep himself spread, and allowed his left leg to rest of the floor. He gazed at Yugi. A sleepy smile contaminated Bakura’s face, but he couldn’t hide it—he was buzzed and happy, but he couldn’t hide it. Yugi smiled in return, picking up his pace again. 

“You’re cute. It’s kinda infuriating.” Bakura poked at Yugi’s biceps. They bulged as Yugi’s muscles tightened with growing pleasure. 

“You’re cuter.” Yugi snatched a kiss from Bakura’s lips. 

“Stealing kisses? Careful, they’ll say I’m a bad influence on you.” Bakura tugged at the tie still dangling around Yugi’s head. 

“Can’t help it.” Yugi stole another kiss. “They’re there for the taking and I want them.” 

Bakura wrapped his arms around Yugi’s neck, squeezing his pelvic muscles and clutching to Yugi’s cock. Yugi’s mouth dropped. He called out. The blush on his face deepen. Bakura bucked-bucked-bucked drawing sharp, wonderful cries from Yugi. Bakura hissed as Yugi’s thrusts grew wild and his cock grew fatter. Grunting, Bakura hitched his hips harder, feeling Yugi rush to the edge of orgasm. 

“Bakura—Bakura— _oh gods!_ ” 

Yugi’s mouth stretched in an endearing O. HIs face twisted as he came. Afterward they found themselves wrapped up in each other’s arms, too exhausted to move. The sweat of his body itched against the fibers of the carpet, so Bakura finally pushed himself to his feet. He used the toilet and drank water from the sink before going to the bed and crashing right back into Yugi’s arms. 

“You forgot to turn off the lights,” Yugi muttered. 

“ _Ngh_.” 

“I’m too tired too. It’ll be fine.” 

“ _Ngh_.” 

“Goodnight, Ass Candy.” 

“Goodnight, Yuge.”

Bakura felt arms tighten at the use of the nickname. Bakura grinned against Yugi’s chest. Tangled in an embrace after sex while a little buzzed was a nice way to fall asleep. 

***

It warmed Bakura's cold, black, dead heart to see every single one of the finalist hung over the next morning. There was free breakfast set up, but Bakura only picked at a piece of dry toast while wincing at the awful coffee. 

“Holy hell I wish I were dead.” Mai slumped in the chair beside him at the round table prepared for them. Oversized sunglasses hiding her face. 

“It’s not so bad.” Ryou said across from them. He had a mountain of hotcakes with scrambled eggs, bacon, yogurt, a muffin, a fucking bagel.

“What the fuck, Ryou, are you eating for the entire squad?” Bakura stole a piece of bacon off of Ryou’s plate. He didn’t want it. His stomach was boiling, but it was bacon. 

“I can’t do my best without a good breakfast.” 

Mai groaned. She stole Ryou’s bagel and picked at it. Feeling inspired by her theft, Bakura stole a second strip of bacon. 

“Not to mention all my friends are thieves,” Ryou said.

“Goodmorning.” Yugi yawned as he slumped to Bakura’s other side, pouring himself a cup of coffee. 

“You too, Yugi?” Ryou asked. 

“Me what?” 

“Hung over.” 

“I woke up with a tie around my head. I don’t remember how it got there.” 

Bakura burst into laughter. 

“You laugh like a fucking hyena. Keep it down.” Jonouchi sat on Mai’s other side. “Pass the coffee.” 

“Sorry, we’re out,” Ryou said. “I’ll get more.” 

Seto and Mokuba appeared while Ryou was refilling coffee. The Kaiba brothers looked equality composed. Bakura could only tell they were hung over by the faint shadows under their eyes and the way they moved a touch more slowly than usual. 

“Initiating your kid brother into the fold, I see.” Bakura managed to finish his first slice of toast and worked on his second. 

“You got that flipped. Can you believe Seto’s never been to a strip club? I had to show him how to live.” Mokuba smacked the table.

“Not so loud.” Jonouchi held his head. 

“If the strippers weren’t dragons, I doubt he was interested.” Mai sipped from her coffee cup. 

“Go with Mai next time, Mokuba. She’s more fun than Seto and can teach you how to properly flirt with a stripper.” Ryou set two carafes of fresh coffee between everyone. 

“Hey Mai? What are you doing tonight?” 

“Celebrating my tournament victory.” She winked. 

“With me at the strip club?”

“Nice try kid, but not tonight.” 

“Where’s Atem?” Yugi looked around. 

“Probably throwing up.” Seto snickered. 

“I thought you assholes were supposed to be preparing for the tournament, not getting crunked.” Bakura scowled.

“We did. We practiced for hours.” Jonouchi rubbed his temples. 

“I _wanted_ to practice for longer,” Seto frowned. “But somebody—”

Mokuba cut Seto off. “We dueled fair and square, and I won, so I got to pick the entertainment for the night.” 

“You should have brought some duel disks and dueled the strippers. I’d shoved dollars down a girl’s cleavage to watch that.” Bakura shot at Seto with his finger, as if trying to embed the idea into Seto’s mind. 

“Pole dancing duels. I’m kinda down with that idea.” Mai finished her bagel and poured a second cup of coffee. 

“You would be.” Seto snorted. 

Atem finally arrived, slumping next to Yugi and dropping his head to Yugi’s shoulder. “Morning.”

“Morning partner.” Yugi tilted his head toward Atem in return. 

Bakura stood up, leaning over Yugi and shouting. “Good morning, oh glorious Pharaoh! Oh keeper of Ra who’s beautiful light shines upon us on this blessed day! We welcome you to our tabl— _ow_!” Yugi clipped Bakura’s ribs with an elbow, sending Bakura back to his seat. “What? I was just saying hi.” 

“I’m going to go throw up again.” Atem dashed off. 

“Drink some water!” Ryou called after him. 

“Scream like that again, and I will pay good money to make sure the police never find your body,” Mokuba said to Bakura. 

“Hey, I worked hard making that body.” Ryou finished his food before anymore could be stolen. “You wreck it, I’m suing you for damaging my intellectual property.” 

“We can afford to settle out of court,” Seto said. 

After they ate and recovered as much as they could. They all went into their separate rooms to prepare their final decks and have the judges inspect them. As predicted, Yugi beat Jonouchi. Mai also beat Atem, because Atem had been too stubborn to listen to Ryou—insisting drinking water would make him sick—and therefore stayed sick from dehydration. Bakura, being the kind and altruistic person he was, chucked a bottle of water at Atem’s head as he passed by him on the way to his own duel. 

Duels between Bakura and Seto were always close, but Bakura was drawing great cards while Seto was pulling some of his worst, so in the end, Bakura won. Bakura snickered, wondering if Yugi had fucked some luck directly into Bakura’s ass. An unofficial perk of bedding the King of Games. Ryou and Mokuba’s match was also close, but Ryou managed to trap Mokuba with a multi-card strategy that took a while to set up, but wiped out Mokuba’s life points in the end. 

The second round was grueling. Mai and Yugi’s match lasted until Mai simply ran out of cards. She’d almost won before the unlucky incident, and literally flipped a nearby table afterward. As for his own match, Ryou managed to OTK him with Nurse Reficule the Fallen One. There was nothing Bakura could do about it except flip the same table Mai had trashed for shits and giggles. When Bakura regrouped with the others, neither Ryou nor Yugi were in the main reception room where the rest of them ate sandwiches.They most likely were eating in private to prepare for their match, but it left Bakura without anyone he specifically wanted to talk to. Fortunately, Mai was still pissed about her match, and they were able to isolate themselves in a corner and exchange vicious pieces of gossip about the duelists who didn’t make it to the semi-finals. 

Then it was time for the final match. The others watched from the viewing box reserved for the finalists. Of course Atem and Jonouchi rooted strictly for Yugi, but the rest were more neutral. They wanted a good game, leaning slightly toward Ryou since he was the underdog. It was the longest game of the day, but it flew by as they watched at the edge of their seats. Bakura stood up and pressed himself toward the glass at the end of the match. For a moment, he was sure Ryou had it, but Yugi pulled through, as he always did, and claimed the title of champion once again. The crowd in the stands around them cheered. It’d been a great game. 

Bakura smirked. He was about to do something quite evil. 

The others when out to congratulate both of them, and Bakura went with them. He was proud of his former host, but he allowed Mai to sweep Ryou up in a hug and walked toward Yugi instead. Atem and Jonouchi were already leaning in for their own group hug, but Bakura snatched Yugi from their arms, dipping Yugi and kissing him in front of the others, the crowds, and the cameras live-streaming the event. Bakura ignored the roars from the audience and from Jonouchi. After the kiss, Bakura slung his arm around Yugi’s shoulders, leading him to the exit. 

“You won. I guess we have to go out for burgers now to celebrate.”

“Um, we do?”

“Sure we do. You didn’t think you’d get rid of me now the tournament was over, did you?”

“I was hoping not.” Yugi blushed. 

“You too, Ryou. Dessert’s on me.”

“Thanks, Bakura!” Ryou jogged to catch up to them, holding Mai’s hand and dragging her with him. 

“What the _fuck_ , Bakura?” Jonouchi screamed. 

Shock and rage coloring their faces a beautiful shade of red—the sort of red Bakura always loved draping himself in. 

“Better hurry up if you’re coming along.” Bakura glanced over his shoulder at the others as if he’d just remembered they were even there. “We’re not waiting for you.” 


End file.
